stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:MarkvA
---- Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Overleg gebruiker:DimiTalen pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Bucureştean (Overleg) 2 jun 2009 11:45 Welkom --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 17:35 (UTC) :Welkom Tedjuh10! :) @Bucu: Waarom verwelkom je hem twee keer? :S --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 18:40 (UTC) ::Zozo, wat een verwelkoming ;), bedankt! Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg 25 aug 2009 21:41 (UTC) :::@OWTB: Dat is een automatisch bericht van wikia, kijk maar naar de geschiedenis. @Mark: verklaring kun je zien als je de bewerkingspagina opent --Bucurestean 26 aug 2009 07:12 (UTC) ::::Ja, maar dat wist ik. Alleen als er al die automatische verwelkoming is. Waarom zou je iemand dan nog persoonlijk verwelkomen? Ik vind dat wikia zo een fabrieksachtig iets dreigt te worden, maar ja. :( --OuWTB 26 aug 2009 08:12 (UTC) Moskee al veltman Bedankt voor je uitleg, maar ik vind het best raar.. er wordt nl. ook met meerdere dingen met andere culturen gespot zoals christenen over moslims en christenen over Limburgers enzovoorts.. en dan mag zelfspot ineens niet? :S Tahrim Veltman - champagne! sep 12, 2009 17:26 (UTC) :Dit is een serieuze site; het is altijd leuk om een stukje tekst te hebben, maar het moet niet té worden. Verder wordt dat soort tekst door sommige personen als beledigend opgevat. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 12, 2009 17:29 (UTC) ::Op 11 sept had het wel gekund, maar niet op 12 sept. --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 17:31 (UTC) :::Oh, ik zie vaker wel onserieuzere dingen.. btw, anders wordt je halallaah is niet zo beledigend hoor (en dan ben ik zelf nog moslim).. ;) In elk geval. Waarom kies je niet Civitas Libertas om te wonen? Er komen twee nieuwe wijken :"( sep 12, 2009 17:31 (UTC) ::::Zoiets is trouwens tegen de Terms of Use van Wikia. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 12, 2009 17:31 (UTC) :::::Goed dat je voor Esdoornheuvels gekozen hebt! :D --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:33 (UTC) :::::Oh sorry dan.. maar ik denk dat je iig wel wat vaker hier moet rondhangen, aangezien wel vaker onserieuzere dingen worden geplaatst zoals ik net zei. Maar opnieuw: Waarom Victoria? :P Het is niet zo tropisch en strandig als Civitas Libertas :( sep 12, 2009 17:33 (UTC) Btw, in het sjabloon.. |naam=Tahrim Veltman? En vind je het erg om sjabloon inwoner/nieuw te gebruiken? Je bent namelijk nog geen burger, dat ben je na 50 bewerkingen ;) sep 12, 2009 17:34 (UTC) ::::::Naja, om dat onserieuse gaat het niet helemaal; het is vooral de Terms of Use. En Victoria? Een mooi voorstadje, niet te groot, niet te klein met een omgeving waar ik graag woon. Verder, vergeten te veranderen, had hem even van je gekopieërd, excuses ;) Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 12, 2009 17:36 (UTC) ::::::::Je mag trouwens nog een tweede woning.. als je in Civitas Libertas komt mag je staffkorting (GRATIS reizen met de Wikistad Underground en LRT in en rond Civitas Libertas, eerste jaar 50% korting op concerten in de Europadome en eerste jaar gratis wonen) :D sep 12, 2009 17:39 (UTC) Pas wanneer je burger bent mag je nog een huisje * :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:41 (UTC) :Jij gaat legercommandant worden? :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 18:05 (UTC) ::Niet dat ik weet xD. Ik moet even 50 naamruimte-bewerkingen zien te krijgen. Ben momenteel even Newport aan het schrijven. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 12, 2009 18:09 (UTC) Werk Als je werk zoekt, we hebben nog een vacature vrij in het toprestaurant van Dr. Magnus! Je kunt de plaats van Alberto Magnus (die zich op de wijnbouw gaat richten) innemen in de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi, de bekendste pizzeria van Libertas. Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:10 (UTC) Geinteresseerd? Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 19:11 (UTC) :Ik zal kijken naar de positie. Ik denk momenteel nog over een functie in 't leger. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 12, 2009 19:12 (UTC) ::Je kunt mijn taak als admiraal bij Basis Newport overnemen, btw heb je nog 35 wijz. te gaan :P --Bucurestean sep 13, 2009 11:44 (UTC) :::Allrighty; eerst even die bewerkingen. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 13, 2009 11:48 (UTC) Burger Je bent burger, al een tijdje maar ik kom het je nu vertellen :p sep 14, 2009 17:41 (UTC) :Klopt niet helemaal. Het gaat om 50 hoofdnaamruimte, ik heb totaal 80; dus niet hoofdnaamruimte. Nog een tijdje te gaan... Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 14, 2009 17:44 (UTC) ::Nee hoor, je bent burger, ik ga hier over :p sep 14, 2009 18:29 (UTC) :::Handig! Merci ;)! Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 15, 2009 11:13 (UTC) Bruno Banda Bruna Banda laat vanuit Lovia weten dat hij zich heeft overgegeven. Hij roept zijn soldaten op hun wapens neer te leggen, de meesten doen dit. Bandáland kan nu snel en vrijwel geweldloos worden ingenomen, aangezien Banda nog maar weinig steun van de bevolking had. De oorlog is hiermee bijna ten einde. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:47 (UTC) :Tedjuh, ik heb liever niet dat hij nu alweer dood gaat. Hij is gevlucht en zijn leger gevangengenomen. Geen kans dat je die nog spoedig terugziet. Laat het maar rusten. Ikzelf zal van de figuur geen misbruik maken. Mama Luigi is ook al dood. Laat Banda nog maar leven. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 19:35 (UTC) ::Ok dan. En noem me a.u.b. geen Tedjuh10 xD, maar Mark... Ik heb er spijt van dat ik die naam gekozen heb... link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 21, 2009 19:36 (UTC) Iemand kan je vast wel hernoemen naar Mark, of een andere fictieve naam naar keuze. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 19:38 (UTC) :::M'n fictieve naam is Anthony Bosch; het gaat over m'n gebruikersnaam. Wikia weigert om enige gebruikersnamen te veranderen, behalve bij nieuwe geimporteerde Wiki's (die eerst niet bij Wikia hoorden), omdat die mensen vaak LYRICS-NAAM hebben in hun naam... Helaas. link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 21, 2009 19:41 (UTC) Jammer. Banda is overigens vader geworden. Zijn vrouw Diana Petrucci (Mama Luigi's voormalige minnares van vele jaren) is zojuist bevallen van zoon Che Fidel Banda, de postume zoon can Mama Luigi. Bruno Banda neemt hem aan als zijn eigen zoon. Nu is de kans erg groot dat Banda voortaan op het rechte pad zal blijven omwille van de kleine Che Fidel. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 19:47 (UTC) Stem mee! Zo makkelijk is het niet Ten eerste gefeliciteerd met je rechten. Ten tweede wil ik zeggen dat je teveel 1 kant van het verhaal gehoord hebt. Iedereen zit te schreeuwen van "Bucu heeft staatsgreep gepleegd, Bucu dit, Bucu dat" maar dat is te kort door de bocht. Ik zal het je laten zien. Een aantal dagen ontstond er ruzie tussen mij en Jillids. Jillids begon mij te blocken en vice versa. Tahrim nam het voor Jillids op, Greenday2 voor mij. Sindsdien was de wiki in twee kampen gescheiden. Zij namen het op de agressieve manier (zie Gebruiker:Libertaanse voetbalbond voor bewijs). Het werd heviger, ik kon alleen blijven bewerken als Tahrim en Jillids geblokkeerd waren (en vice versa natuurlijk...). Dus wij een verdrag opstellen, het Verdrag van IRC dat ondertussen verwijderd is. We (Greenday2 en ik) lieten ze allemaal gaan, maar diezelfde nacht plegen zij (Tahrim, Pierius, Apoo, Jillids, zie de gebruikersrechtenlog) de staatsgreep en blokkeerden iedere andere persoon. Sindsdien zijn zij hier de baas aan het spelen, werd ik geblokkeerd, dus konden zij hun verhaal kwijt en ik het mijne niet. Daarom lijkt het zo rechtvaardig wat ze doen, maar dat is het van verre niet. We hadden juist een diplomatiek akkoord gesloten toen zij die staatsgreep pleegden, niet Greenday en ik. Lees aub mijn hele GP en oordeel dan. Want als ik op deze vuile manier behandeld wordt, verdienen TahR78, Jillids, Pierius Magnus en Apoo banaan dat ook, want ik heb niet lopen schelden terwijl zij mij letterlijk honderden keren hebben lopen bedreigen met de dood, en niet alleen op deze wiki maar ook op IRC. Daarom stel ik voor dat ook hun rechten worden ingetrokken, want als ik ze niet meer verdien, verdienen zij het al helemaal niet. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:34 (UTC) :Daar ben ik het wel mee eens, ik werd ook monddood gemaakt... Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::En wij toen niet wilde je zeggen? okt 24, 2009 11:40 (UTC) ::: Heb ik jou met kanker en de dood bedreigt? NEE. Jullie mij wel. En wel érg vaak. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:44 (UTC) :::: Daar hadden we het niet over. En btw, jij hebt me ook bedreigt okt 24, 2009 11:45 (UTC) ::::: Hahaha, lees mijn GP nadat jij dat allemaal had gedaan grapte ik "misschien moet ik je komen opzoeken" (en ja, dat heb ik ook op mijn GP staan). "Niet doen alsof je neus bloedt" toch jonge? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:47 (UTC) :::::: Dat van mij was ook allemaal een grapje ;) okt 24, 2009 11:48 (UTC) ::::::: Dan verdien je die rechten niet, als je 10.000x iemand met de dood bedreigt. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:49 (UTC) :::::::: Jij verdient ze evenmin. Maar heb ik gezegt dat ik er op tegen ben dat mijn sysop rechten worden afgepakt? Nee. Ik heb ze ook maar gekregen, ik heb er niet omgevraagd. Het maakt mij niks uit dat mn sysoprechten weg gaan. okt 24, 2009 11:51 (UTC) :::::::::Lever ze dan vrijwillig in? Dan hebben we één zaak al afgehandeld. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:52 (UTC) :::::::::: Ik kan ze niet meer weghalen hoor. okt 24, 2009 11:52 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ik bedoelde impliciet: vraag dan aan Tedjuh of hij ze weg wil halen, als je het zo stelt? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:53 (UTC) :::::::::::: Bij deze dan, Tedjuh je leest het. okt 24, 2009 11:55 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Fijn, nu Jillids, TahR78 en Pierius Magnus nog... --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:56 (UTC) :::::Howhow, jullie hebben mij en Bucu als éérste geblokkeerd, kijk het na ;) Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 11:47 (UTC) ::::::Nee gd2, bucu begon met mij te blokken, toen kreeg ik buro rechten van tahr en blokte ik bucu en de rest is geschiedenis okt 24, 2009 12:00 (UTC) :::::::Jij begon mij uit te maken voor kut-roemeen en GD2 voor kutmongool etc. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 12:01 (UTC) ::::::::Dat zei ik nadat jij mij had geblokt okt 24, 2009 12:02 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, want dit zei je een half jaar geleden al. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:12 (UTC) ::::::::::Moet je na gaan hoe lang dit al speeld, ik zeg wij hebben de oorlog gewonnen en jij blokt mij en ik kom met mijn woede-uitbarsting, als je me niet gelooft kijk dan maar eens in de logboeken okt 24, 2009 14:19 (UTC) :::::::::::Wil je ajb ophouden met liegen? Jullie hebben de oorlog begonnen want voor mij was die er niet, alleen een irriterende Jillids die mij blokkeerde. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 14:22 (UTC) :::::::::::Idd, da's waar... Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 14:44 (UTC) Dringend verzoek Greenday staat erop dat Oktoberrevolutie wordt verwijdert. Toch zijn de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen dagen erg belangrijk voor de geschiedenis van Libertas. Daarom wil ik je bij deze verzoeken om een nieuwe pagina aan te maken onder een neutrale naam. Daarin zou ik willen dat jij, als neutrale gebruiker, een verslag weergeeft van de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen dagen. Nu Greenday het artikel Oktoberrevolutie heeft verwijdert lijkt het anders alsof het hele gebeuren nooit heeft plaatsgevonden. En dat is allerminst zo. Dr. Magnus okt 24, 2009 15:43 (UTC) :Idd, het hélé gebeuren, en niet enkel de versie van Tahrim, Apoo en Jillids! De versie waarin staat:"IK BEN TIMO EN IK NEUK BUCU IN ZIJN REET", en toevallig heet ik Timo, de versie waarin Bucu gewoon wordt afgerekent... Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 15:54 (UTC) ::OK ;). Ik zal er z.s.m. aan beginnen. Zouden jullie een kleine samenvatting kunnen maken? link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 24, 2009 16:45 (UTC) :::Gewoon alles wat er mee te maken had verwijderen. Zodra de rechten zijn verdeelt een neutrale samenvatting maken over wat er nou perecies is gebeurd. okt 24, 2009 17:12 (UTC) ::::Idd. Oktobergevallen ofzo. Weet ik wat :X Anders schrijf ik er wel een boek over (en ik zal beloven, uit een neutraal oogpunt). okt 24, 2009 17:27 (UTC) Complimenten Ik wil niet je aars likken ofzo aangezien sommige mensen dat denken, maar mijn complimenten hoe je alles voor Wikistad wil oplossen :) Ik moet eerlijk zijn, dat als het aan mij had gelegen, GD2 en Bucu nooit meer op deze wiki waren.. :P okt 24, 2009 17:28 (UTC) :Jaja, geldt ook voor jou :s Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::"Vergeten"! Niet een gevecht opwekken... link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 24, 2009 17:38 (UTC) Moe Ik wordt een beetje moe van jouw, ik weet dat je helper bent en zo maar we hebben nog wel het recht er zelf uit te komen, sorry maar wikistad is gewoon niet actief en het is gewoon beter als mensen naar lovia of Llamada gaan. Ik heb ook gehoord dat jij gd2 achteraf hebt geweigerd omdat jij zo nodig de regels moet toe voegen, hier wordt ik echt pist van omdat ik een groot voorstander van democratie ben. Ik weet dat jij graag heldje wil spelen en mensen je erg mogen voor het "reden van wikistad" maar je bent geen heilige. Omdat een paar mensen een persoonlijke hekel hebben aan gd2 krijgt hij nu dus geen rechten, ja idd hij heeft een verleden maar de meerderheid had uiteindelijk wel vertrouwen in gd2 als bureaucraat. Persoonlijk krijg ik nu het idee dat je een dictator van wikistad wil zijn maar dan zit je hier toch echt verkeerd, ik heb je ernstig in je vergist maar gelukkig hebben we nog Llamada waar jij niet de baas kan spelen. Jillids jan 16, 2010 15:52 (UTC) :Jillids, de regels waren er al ver voor die stemming dus niet janken. TahR78 jan 17, 2010 12:21 (UTC) :Llamada??? vreemd toch....--Lars jan 17, 2010 14:03 (UTC) : llamada is leuk! Kom ook :P 83.86.6.46 jan 17, 2010 19:03 (UTC) ::Ja enkele TahR, niet alle en al helemaal niet het gedeelte dat tedjuh het allemaal wel zou regelen Jillids jan 18, 2010 10:35 (UTC) :::Wat bedoel je? --Lars Washington jan 18, 2010 14:33 (UTC) ::::Wat ik bedoel is dat tedjuh10 het helemaal geregeld heeft alsof wij kleuters zijn, juf mag ik mij kandidaat stellen?, echt war tedjuh10 wat geeft jou het recht dat te doen en wie geeft jou het recht om zonder stemming bureaucraat rechten te hebben en gd2 met niet? En ondertussen blijft dr.magnus maar schreeuwen dat dit niet mag en hem neit vertrouwt wat opzich prima is maar de meerderheid heeft wel gewoon voor gestemd omdat ze hem wel vertrouwen en tahr kom niet zo aan schreeuwen met die regels waren er al want dat was dus niet zo en bovendien gaat het jouw alleen om het onderuit halen van gd2 omdat jij een pik op hem hebt, de enigste regel regel was bucu mag niet mee doen wat later wel weer mocht omdat iedereen mee mocht doen alleen zou iedereen een morele keuze hier in moeten maken en zou iedereen toch tegen stemmen en het is belachelijk dat jij achteraf tedjuh10, nog even beslist dat gd2 niet bureaucraat mag worden en daar wordt ik shijt ziek van Jillids jan 30, 2010 10:12 (UTC) Jillids, twee punten: #Denk om je spelling als je serieus genomen wilt worden. #Je kúnt Tedjuh zijn rechten niet ontnemen. Hij is een stafflid en oprichter van de Nederlandstalige wikiavereniging waaronder wikistad valt. Dus democratie of geen democratie, Greenday zal géén burocraat worden. En daarmee basta. Drie is genoeg en de huidige buro's vertrouwt iedereen. :D Dr. Magnus jan 30, 2010 10:34 (UTC) #Ik heb dyslexie dus houd je kop daar nou eens over #Tedjuh10 is oprichter van de nederlandse wikia mar niet van wikistad en hij is ook niet verkozen en dat lijkt mij vrij simpel om te zeggen ik vind dat gd2 geen rechten omdat jij dat vind en zo democratie ook mar op een tweede plaats gaat zetten Jillids jan 30, 2010 11:17 (UTC) Ok. Sorry, ik wist niet dat je dyslexie hebt. Ik dacht dat Lotje degene was met dyslexie. Hoe dan ook, ik blijf bij mijn standpunt: Tedjuh houdt rechten, en GD2 mag een mod zijn maar géén buro. En idd: 3 is voldoende. Twee zelfs al. :) Dr. Magnus jan 30, 2010 11:22 (UTC) :lotje is autistisch maar idd 3 is voldoende en dus niet tedjuh en wel gd2 want die is verkozen Jillids jan 30, 2010 11:24 (UTC) Zoals ik al zei: Tedjuh is toch altijd een buro, of je dat nu leuk vind of niet, omdat 'ie een stafflid is. En ik ben het daarmee eens omdat hij in mijn optiek een goede en min of meer neutrale gebruiker is. Plus Cléo en Bommel (die laatste is de enige werkelijk neutrale) maakt dat drie. Tellen kun je toch we? :D Greenday mag blij zijn dat hij een mod is, laat staan een buro. Al krijgt 'ie een miljoen stemmen, hij wordt het niet! :P Dr. Magnus jan 30, 2010 11:48 (UTC) ::Wat zouden jullie ervan denken wanneer ik mij kandidaat stel?--Lars Washington jan 30, 2010 14:26 (UTC) Daarmee zou ik het wél eens zijn. Op mijn stem kun je dan in ieder geval rekenen. Want jij, beste Aesopos, bent tenminste neutraal. Ik weet zeker dat jij nooit je rechten zult misbruiken en dus geen derde burgeroorlog hoeven te verwachten. Na de Tweede Burgeroorlog vinden we het wel welletjes! :D Dr. Magnus jan 30, 2010 15:37 (UTC) :Nogmaals magnus je haalt feiten en meningen door elkaar, jij mag gd2 niet neutraal vinden maar dat vind ik dus wel en dat terwijl ik hem toch een beetje als vijand zag tijdens de Oktoberrevolutie, maar als we zo gaan doen stel ik voor dat we gewoon een stemming houden tedjuh10 of gd2 en dan gaan niet alleen wij twee maar een beetje eindeloos staan schreeuwen maar mag iedereen mee beslissen en ik denk toch dat als gd2 de meeste stemmen krijgt de meeste mensen hem wel vetrouwen en dan heb jij gewoon pech gehad en als tedjuh10 wint dan heb ik gewoon pech gehad Jillids jan 30, 2010 16:15 (UTC) ::Ahum, ahum, bedoel je die Llamada??? Vandaar dus (peinzend). ::Enne, leuk te horen dat je me vertrouwt. (smile) --Lars Washington jan 30, 2010 16:36 (UTC) :::Ik volg je niet helemaal, wat is er mis met llamada Jillids jan 30, 2010 18:22 (UTC) Wel, wat is er mis met Llamada? Het feit dat jullie allemaal wikistad in de steek lieten voor llamada, dát is wat er mis mee is. Waarom zou GD2 uberhaupt burorechten willen hebben als hij hier geen reet doet? :D Dr. Magnus jan 30, 2010 18:32 (UTC) ::::Tedjuh10 wel dan, wij gingen trouwens weg omdat hier te veel ruzie was of bij sommige misschien voor andere reden maar in ieder geval niet om wikistad inactief te maken, trouwens reageer eens op mijn voorstelJillids jan 30, 2010 18:37 (UTC) Interwiki Een technisch vraagje: er is een nieuwe landwiki, Carrington genaamd, met wie zowel Wikistad als Wikination banden aan het smeden zijn, dus vroeg ik me af hoe je zo'n interwiki regelt; zodat je bv. op Wikistad links bij de andere landen ook Carrington hebt staan en bv. zoals je met Wikination "en:" kunt gebruiken voor Carrington dan "ca:" of zo kunt gebruiken. Alvast bedankt voor de hulp! Echocho mrt 16, 2011 09:27 (UTC) ::Aaah, super!!! Bedankt! Zou je me nog een dienst willen doen en op de Recente wijzingen-pagina bij het menu 'in andere talen' ook Carrington willen toevoegen? OF misschien nog beter, ook van 'in andere talen' 'partners' maken of zoiets, want een link naar Llamada is dan ook mogelijk :)! Echocho mrt 16, 2011 17:18 (UTC) Libertaans volkslied componeren Beste, ik heb gezien dat u één van de staff bent. Daarom laat ik mijn vraag bij u achter. Ik heb net even rondgeneusd op Wikistad en ben terechtgekomen op het Libertaanse volkslied. Daar zag ik dat u nog een componist zocht om het volkslied teverwezenlijken. Na even wat inspiratie opgezocht te hebben, heb ik al een deeltje in mijn hoofd (en op de piano) voor het volkslied. Als u (of de beheerder ervan) dit toestaat, wil ik zeer graag dit volkslied componeren. En ik kan u meteen al een voorproefje voorschotelen. Zodra u toestemt... Ook heb ik ervaring met Wikia en met muziek (componeren), ik zit reeds zeven jar in het vak muziek en volg reeds drie jaar piano. Mvg, SB(CharmedbyCharmed) CharmedbyCharmed nov 11, 2011 08:06 (UTC) : Beste, bedankt voor uw antwoord. Ik heb reeds gezocht op de Nation Wikia, maar kan het volkslied echt niet vinden. Kan u deze link hier zeten aub(of op mijn overlegpagina?) Mvg, SB(CharmedbyCharmed) CharmedbyCharmed nov 11, 2011 08:39 (UTC) Eagle Star Awards Hey MarkvA, Ik heb besloten om in september eindelijk de Eagle Star Awards weer eens te houden. Nu wil ik je vragen of je misschien jezelf of een afbeelding of bedrijf van je wil nomineren in een bepaalde categorie. Je mag zo vaak nomineren als je wilt. Niels20020 (overleg/talk) 7 aug 2015 12:41 (UTC)